¿Eres tu Baby?
by La jinete
Summary: Jack siente curiosidad, ¿qué historias guarda Baby en la guantera? Una historia en la que podemos ver el Impala interactuando con los cazadores y el ángel, donde los celos se alzan y la diversión esta asegurada; por parte de Sam al menos.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola otra vez! Me encantan los fanfics del impala convirtiéndose en persona, así que aquí va mi propio granito de arena. No puedo prometer actualizaciones regulares por culpa del maldito trabajo, pero intentaré ir publicando un capítulo a la semana. Sin más preámbulos, aquí lo tenéis! Espero que os guste y no dudéis en dejarme vuestras opiniones en comentarios, muchas gracias! _

Jack entró en la cocina del búnker sonriendo con una mujer pasándole el brazo por los hombros como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sus tres padres se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Después de tanto tiempo, era difícil sorprender a los dos cazadores y al ángel, pero Jack siempre parecía sacarse algo de la manga.

Dean fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Jack! No puedes traer a mujeres al búnker, ¡se supone que este sitio es un secreto!

La extraña soltó un resoplido que consiguió que clavara sus ojos en ella. Y menuda ella. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero que le quedaban como anillo al dedo, una camiseta de tiras de Led Zeppelin y unas botas militares bien atadas. Tenía los brazos cargados de cicatrices y tatuajes. En las orejas unos cuantos aros plateados y en el rostro el toque justo de maquillaje para que le resaltara unos profundos ojos grises. Tenía el pelo largo y liso, negro como el azabache pero brillante. Todo en ella era lo que buscaba Dean en una mujer. Le recordaba a Pamela y un poco a Lisa. Como si estuviera a medio camino entre las dos. Aunque en cuanto lo pensó le pareció una idea ridícula.

—¡No puede traer a mujeres aquí ni a ningún otro lado! —Saltó Sam, evidentemente más molesto con la promiscuidad del crío.

Dean se encogió de hombros. A menudo se olvidaba de que el chico apenas tenía unos dos años. Se giró a mirar a Cas. Éste estaba sospechosamente callado, mirando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados. Observándola demasiado atento para el gusto de Dean.

—No es lo que parece… —Dijo Jack a la defensiva.

—Explícate. —Exigió Sam mientras se levantaba, cuan alto era, y se cruzaba de brazos en una pose tan de padre que hizo sonreír a Dean.

Jack soltó un suspiro antes de empezar.

—El otro día estábamos viendo la tele con Dean. Me estaba enseñando una de esas series antiguas que tanto le gustan —Dean frunció el ceño, a saber a cuál de ellas se refería el crío—. La cuestión es que me entró curiosidad, así que…

Por lo visto la mujer se había cansado ya de tanta palabrería porqué soltó a Jack y se acercó a Cas despacio, enganchando su mirada con la de él. El silencio se apoderó de ellos mientras veían como Castiel daba un paso atrás en cuanto la extraña estuvo ante él.

—¿Qué eres?

Ella sonrió de medio lado, coqueta. Se inclinó un poco, como para poder observarle más de cerca. Aquello ya era pasarse.

—Oye. ¡Eh! ¡Tú! —Al final la aludida se giró hacia él.— ¿No ves que lo estás poniendo incómodo?

Aquellos ojos grises lo fulminaron.

—Si no le gusta, me lo puede decir él mismo. Dean.

Dios, su voz. Era profunda y ronca, pero de una manera extrañamente sexy y… ¿familiar? Un momento, sabía su nombre. Sam se giró hacia Jack sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué serie estabais mirando?

—El coche fantástico —Respondió el crío—. Pensé que estaría bien poder hablar con…

Todo encajó en su mente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Baby?

—La única e inigualable —la mujer, ¿coche?, sonrió orgullosa de sí misma antes de volver a centrar su atención en Dean—. Me extraña que no me hayas reconocido. La verdad es que me ofende un poco. Llevamos cuidando el uno del otro desde antes de que nacieras.

—¿Cómo que desde antes de que naciera? —Preguntó Sam mientras Dean aun seguía intentando encontrar palabras que tuvieran sentido.

—Dean fue el que le aconsejó a John que me comprara en vez de aquella mierda de furgoneta de hippies. Imaginaos todos estos años cazando monstruos con la Mistery Machine de Scooby-Doo. Menuda pinta a agentes del FBI habríais tenido con eso.

Se rió un poco de su propio comentario.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Mucho menos gracia.

—¿Qué dices? Soy la monda.

Fue el turno de Sam de que se le escapara la carcajada.

—¿Y tu de qué te ries?

—Os parecéis más de lo que habría creído posible.

Dean soltó un resoplido molesto. Sam seguía intentando aguantarse la risa. Jack sonreía abiertamente intentando entender la situación. Baby había devuelto toda su atención a Castiel, y este último le aguantaba la mirada con curiosidad.

Aquello… Toda aquella situación era muy rara. Demasiado rara incluso para los Winchester. ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que hacer con un coche transformado en mujer? Dean no podía evitar sentirse un poco atraído por ella. Era como si todo en ella gritara familiaridad y hogar. En cuanto lo pensó se dio cuenta de que no podía ser de otra manera. Al fin y al cabo el Impala había sido su hogar durante muchos años; y seguía siéndolo aunque tuvieran el búnker.

A la vez, un nudo de incomodidad y celos había ido creciendo en su estómago desde que se había acercado a Cas. Baby se colgó del brazo del ángel con una sonrisa lánguida y el nudo pasó a pesar como una bala de cañón.

—¿Dean? —Pidió ayuda Castiel.

El aludido apartó la mirada para que no viera lo mucho que le estaba molestando la situación. Al ver que no respondía, Castiel repitió la pregunta.

—¿Dean?

—¿Qué? —Dios… no había querido sonar tan borde.

—Déjale, guapo. Vamos. ¿Por qué no me enseñas el búnker? Solo he visto el garaje y, aunque me encanta, siempre me he preguntado cómo es este sitio por dentro.

El cazador leyó las intenciones en las palabras de su coche. Nadie dijo nada y, tras unos segundos, oyó un par de pasos alejándose por el pasillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean soltó un suspiro antes de acercarse a la nevera para coger una cerveza. Necesitaba beber algo. Sam le estaba haciendo señas al crío para que se acercara.

—Jack, tenemos que hablar.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Sam al lado de Jack, Dean delante.

—No sabemos mucho de tus poderes, así que no debería sorprendernos que puedas hacer algo tan increíble como convertir un coche en una persona. Pero, Jack, que puedas hacer algo no significa que debas hacerlo. ¿Entiendes?

El pobre crío escuchó a Sam atentamente. Dean no podía decir lo mismo. Su mente vagaba por los pasillos del búnker, preguntándose que estaría haciendo su coche con Castiel. Un trago de cerveza. Quizá la había llevado a la sala de estar. Sam seguía dándole la chapa a Jack. ¿Le estaría enseñando el gigantesco baño que había al fondo? Otro trago. Jack asentía con expresión culpable. Por favor, que no estuvieran encerrados en una habitación. Se acabó la cerveza con otro larguísimo trago, y la dejó contra la mesa con demasiada fuerza. Su hermano saltó sobre la silla, sorprendido.

—Maldita sea. ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?

—Dean… —Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano.

Odiaba cuando ponía aquel tono de condescendencia. Como si no pudiera controlarse y necesitara que le recordaran que debía comportarse. Maldita sea, repitió en su mente. Un enfado que conocía demasiado bien estaba empezando a elevarse desde su estómago, inflándole los pulmones y arrugando su entrecejo. Notaba la piel tensándose, como si le empezara a picar de pies a cabeza, como si no pudiera contener aquel sentimiento dentro de sí mismo.

Se levantó a coger otra cerveza, que dejó a medias antes de volver a estar sentado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo Jack. El pobre chico se sentía tan culpable que estaba a punto de hacer pucheros.

—Dean, lo siento… no sabía que te enfadarías tanto…

Soltó otro suspiro ignorando el reproche silencioso de Sam.

—No estoy enfadado contigo, Jack. No te preocupes. Devolveremos a Baby a la normalidad y ya está —el crío no parecía muy convencido—. En serio Jack, no estoy enfadado contigo.

—Pero… entonces, ¿con quién?

—¿Con quién qué?

—¿Con quién estás enfadado?

Sam volvía a sonreír, reclinándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos. ¿Con quién estaba enfadado? Con su coche. Con Cas. Con sí mismo. Con la estúpida expresión de Sam de sabelotodo. No tenía ni idea. La ira empezó a disminuir ante la inocente mirada de su hijo, que seguía esperando una respuesta. Reprimió otro suspiro y se acabó la cerveza.

—Ya no estoy enfadado. No te preocupes.

De repente se oyó una profunda carcajada femenina des del fondo del pasillo. Los hombros de Dean se crisparon y se le frunció el ceño sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Vio como Jack miraba hacia el pasillo, para luego mirarlo a él. La confusión se pintaba en su rostro. Se parecía tanto a Cas a veces…

—Vamos Jack, a ver qué están haciendo esos dos. Ya que tenemos la oportunidad, me gustaría preguntarle al Impala un par de cosas.

Gracias a Dios por Sam y su maldita curiosidad. Al menos así Baby dejaría de estar a solas con Cas sin que fuera él quién se metiera de por medio. Cogió otra cerveza y se dispuso a empezar a preparar la cena. Necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse. Para no pensar en por qué le molestaba tanto que Baby estuviera tan interesada en Cas. Para no pensar en por qué le irritaba tanto que Cas no hiciera nada por alejarse de ella. Para no pensar, y punto.

El ajetreo le permitió relajarse durante un rato. Tampoco fue nadie a molestarle, lo cual ayudó bastante. Pero la comida estaba hecha, la cocina limpia y la mesa lista. Ya no le quedaba nada por hacer excepto llamar a todo el mundo. Reprimió un gruñido de irritación antes de levantar la voz.

—¡A comer!

Los cuatro entraron en la cocina sonriendo y charlando animadamente. Dean se relajó un poco al ver que la mujer ya no se colgaba del brazo del ángel. Algo era algo. Se sentaron y Dean les empezó a servir después de que le dieran las gracias por la comida. Baby miró el tenedor como si no supiera qué hacer con él, recordándole a la Sirenita. Se lo cogió y pinchó un macarrón antes de devolvérselo.

—Es para comer.

Baby le miró con una sonrisa de comprensión antes de meterse el macarrón en la boca. Era realmente guapa. Dean se fijó en sus brazos y reconoció los tatuajes que los marcaban. Ahí estaban sus iniciales junto a las de su hermano. Eran iguales a las que habían grabado con el cuchillo de su padre. El diseño de la trampa para demonios le cubría todo el antebrazo. También vio unas cuantas piezas de lego y el soldadito que Sam había encajado en el coche tanto tiempo atrás. Un amago de sonrisa se elevó en la comisura de sus labios. Tenía unos cuantos cassettes dibujados, y un montón de letras de sus canciones favoritas. Sin reparar en su escrutinio, la mujer se apartó la oscura melena de el hombro derecho y Dean pudo vislumbrar más tatuajes en su espalda. Eran todas las armas que guardaban en el doble fondo del maletero. Se preguntó hasta dónde llegaba la tinta. Sus pensamientos le obligaron a apartar la mirada, un poco avergonzado de sí mismo.

En la mesa nadie se había dado cuenta del divagar de su mente. Todos comían y sonreían mientras le preguntaban cosas a Baby. Todos menos Cas, que seguía callado a su lado. Dean le miró de soslayo durante un segundo. El ángel comía mirando su plato con ojos tristes. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Le habría dicho algo el Impala mientras estaban a solas?

Por favor, no.

Los recuerdos de todos los ligues que se había llevado al coche aterrizaron en su cabeza. ¿Era posible? ¿Sabría Baby todo aquello? Se le sonrojaron las mejillas mientras bajaba el rostro, intentando que el perceptivo de su hermano no se diera cuenta.

No funcionó.

—¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?

Genial. Ahora todos le miraban.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de Baby al darse cuenta de que, al fin, el cazador había pensado en todos los secretos que compartían.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo sin convencer a nadie.

En ese momento, Cas le apoyó una mano en el hombro para que se girara hacia él. Maldita sea. Se tensó a su lado. Seguramente quería intentar curarle de lo que fuera que creyera que tenía. Esas eran las únicas veces que Cas le tocaba. El recuerdo de la vez que le había pedido "espacio personal" resonó en su mente. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo odiando ese recuerdo.

—Dean… —Empezó el ángel.

Se levantó, quizá con demasiada prisa.

—Me voy a mi cuarto. Os toca recoger.

Y dicho aquello, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y recorrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo de la cocina como si le persiguieran los endemoniados sabuesos del infierno.


	3. Chapter 3

Miró una película. Se puso música. Intentó leer. Nada. No conseguía relajarse lo suficiente como para que le entrara sueño.

Su mente no había dejado de zumbar desde que se había ido de la cocina. En más de una ocasión lamentó aquello, pues su imaginación le proporcionaba todo tipo de situaciones en las que Baby podía tirarle los tejos a Cas sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Incluso con aquellos perturbadores pensamientos, no salió de su habitación.

Al menos no antes de oír cómo las puertas de las habitaciones de su familia se iban cerrando con el paso de las horas. Al final, aburrido e insomne, abrió su propia puerta sin hacer ruido. Sacó la cabeza con cautela. No había nadie en el pasillo. Respiró aliviado y dirigió sus pasos a la cocina. La botella de whiskey parecía llamarlo desde su estante.

Se sentó a la mesa con un vaso y la botella al lado. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? Cualquiera que conociera a Dean diría que estaría aleteando con una sonrisa coqueta alrededor de la mujer. Y, seguramente, en otra situación lo estaría haciendo. Pero todo aquello era demasiado raro. La tentadora mujer, guapa y fuerte, al lado de Cas, con aquella mirada de auxilio que había dirigido exclusivamente a él.

Se frotó el rostro con una mano antes de acabarse la copa y volver a rellenarla.

—No sé si sentirme ofendida o triste de que me estés evitando con tanta celeridad.

El cazador dio un brinco al oír la ronca voz. Recordaba tanto al motor de un coche…

—Ya… mira, lo siento, pero es que todo esto es tan…

—¿Extraño? Lo sé. Soy yo la que ha pasado de tener ruedas a manos, ¿sabes?

Ni tan siquiera se había parado a pensar en lo que todo aquello suponía para ella. Sabía que a veces podía ser un egocéntrico de mierda, pero seguía sorprendiéndole.

—Claro. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, tranquilo. Solo me estaba metiendo contigo.

Baby se acercó y se sentó ante él. Sin que se lo pidiera, Dean se levantó para coger otro vaso y se lo rellenó antes de acercárselo.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Dean no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Supuso que a Sam se le habían ocurrido un montón de preguntas interesantes. Pero en ese momento, él se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

—Y bien, ¿por qué me estás evitando?

Sus ojos, grises como una tormenta, le atravesaron, preparados para una respuesta seria; amenazando con rayos y truenos si le soltaba alguna tontería. Dean suspiró.

—Dios. Yo que sé… eres todo lo que me habría imaginado, si hubiera podido imaginar que un día tendrías cuerpo humano. No, eres incluso más.

Baby sonrió complacida.

—Gracias.

—Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero… ¿tienes que estar tan encima de Cas?

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Tampoco había sido tan difícil. Claro que las mayores confesiones de su vida las había tenido a solas dentro de su querido coche. Era extrañamente lógico que se sintiera cómodo ante aquella mujer.

El tenso silencio que se había adueñado de la cocina tras su pregunta se vio roto por la portentosa carcajada de Baby. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás y se abrazaba la barriga como si se le fueran a salir los pulmones.

Dean frunció el ceño. Jamás había dejado que nadie se riera de él. Bueno, quizá a excepción de Sammy.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Al fin, Baby respiró con normalidad, aun con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, secándose una solitaria lágrima.

—¿En serio, Dean? ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes celos de tu coche?

¿Qué? ¿Celos? ¿Él?

No recordaba un solo momento de su vida en el que hubiera tenido celos de alguien. Envidia sí. Envidiaba a los niños que disfrutaban de una infancia normal mientras él aprendía a luchar y cuidaba de Sammy. Envidiaba aquellas casas firmes y constantes que veía pasar desde la ventana del coche. O las navidades alrededor de un árbol decorado que no le había podido dar a su hermano. Pero todo aquello quedaba tan atrás en el tiempo, tan superado… Ahora tenía una casa y una familia unida, y con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su hogar siempre sería el coche que su padre le había legado.

Envidia, sí, la había sufrido y escondido. La había sacado a relucir a veces cuando estaba solo, y la había vuelto a guardar en el fondo de su corazón para no hacerles daño a su padre o a su hermano.

Pero, ¿celos?

¿Celos de quién? La única relación remotamente normal, y lo suficientemente larga, que había tenido fue con Lisa. Y nunca sintió celos de ningún tío que se le acercara. Nunca había tenido razones. Lisa lo comprendía casi tan bien como Sam. Tampoco había sentido celos del desconocido padre biológico de Ben. El niño siempre lo había llamado por su nombre, pero cualquiera que los viera diría que eran padre e hijo. De tal palo tal astilla y todo eso. Nunca le había importado el tema de la sangre. Bobby era un padre para él, más que John en muchos sentidos. Jack era su hijo, y que alguien le dijera lo contrario.

Baby lo miraba esperando. Esperando a que pasara de la confusión hasta la siguiente emoción, fuera cual fuera.

¿Celos de Baby alrededor de Cas?

—Dios… ¿estoy celoso de mi coche?

La mujer asentía despacio, sonriendo con anticipación.

El cazador se frotó los ojos mientras sonreía ante su propia ridiculez.

—¿Se puede ser más penoso?


	4. Chapter 4

_Buenas chicxs! Aprovechando que tenemos que quedarnos en casa, voy a publicar un par de capítulos seguidos. Espero que disfrutéis de las aventuras de Dean y Baby (y Cas)! Cuidaos que está la cosa muy mal! _

No. No se podía ser más penoso. Ni más ridículo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba negándose lo que sentía por Cas? ¿Cuántos años? No tenía ni idea de en qué momento sus sentimientos hacia el ángel habían pasado de fraternales a… algo más. Baby había tenido que coger forma humana y ponerle en evidencia para que se diera cuenta. Dios… no, definitivamente no se podía ser más ridículo.

Enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Vamos, vamos. Tampoco hay que ponerse así.

Dean negó con la cabeza. Oyó cómo Baby soltaba un suspiro, se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado. Una mano cálida se apoyó en su hombro. Le estaba intentando consolar.

—No lo entiendes… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?

—Venga ya, Dean. Nunca has tenido problemas con el coqueteo. ¿Qué hay de diferente esta vez?

El cazador al fin levantó la vista. La miraba como si estuviera loca. Tenía que estarlo.

—¿Cómo va a ser lo mismo? Los ligues de una noche no tienen nada que ver con esto. Con él… Es mi mejor amigo, por el amor de Dios. No debería sentirme así por mi mejor amigo.

Baby soltó otro suspiro, esta vez rozando la exasperación.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es por qué es un tío?

Los hombros de Dean se crisparon.

—No. Sí… Yo que sé. No entiendo nada…

—Es por tu padre. —No lo dijo en forma de pregunta.

—John lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Aun y después de todos aquellos años, seguía sintiéndose incapaz de no defender a su padre. Llevaba sus enseñanzas tan dentro de sí como su instinto.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario. Pero Dean, tu padre estaba roto. La muerte de Mary lo cambió, créeme, yo estuve allí —el cazador se giró a mirarla con sorpresa—. Había sido un hombre extremadamente cariñoso y atento, incluso alegre. Pero tu madre fue el amor de su vida y nunca lo superó. Sí, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Pero no puedes, aun hoy en día, seguir llevando el peso de sus palabras. Era un hombre de otro tiempo, con otros conceptos sobre la familia y el amor. ¿O no consideras familia a todos los que viven bajo este techo?

Se quedó callado. Claro que eran su familia. Quizá Baby tenía razón, pero su padre seguía siendo parte de sí mismo, como una espina demasiado hundida en su interior.

Las palabras empezaron a brotar de entre sus labios con sencillez, cogiendo fuerza y deshaciendo un nudo que llevaba demasiado tiempo en su garganta.

—De adolescente, recuerdo haber hecho un amigo. El único amigo que he tenido que no fuera cazador. No sé ni en qué pueblo estábamos, pero estuvimos allí el tiempo suficiente como para que quedáramos para salir en bici, ir a comer helado, cosas de esas —Baby escuchaba atentamente—. Supongo que durante esas semanas hablé mucho de él. No lo sé… Al final mi padre me dijo que no podía seguir viéndole. Que estaba empezando a ser "sospechoso". No tardamos en marcharnos del pueblo. Recuerdo la vergüenza que me hizo sentir. Como si estuviera haciendo algo muy malo, aunque nunca pasó nada entre el chico y yo. Éramos realmente solo amigos. No volví a intentar acercarme a ningún chico. Llegábamos al pueblo que tocara, para matar al monstruo de la semana, intentábamos sobrevivir en el instituto, me ligaba a alguna chica para no estar solo en clase, y a repetir la historia en el siguiente pueblo.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había soltado. Jamás se había desahogado tanto con alguien. No quería darle pena. Pero no pudo evitar volver la mirada y hundirla en aquellos maravillosos ojos grises. Solo vio fuerza, pura y dura, sin un ápice de compasión. Le sonrió avergonzado.

—No es ningún secreto que tuvisteis una infancia, como poco, difícil. Nunca fuiste un niño, Dean. Pero eso ya lo sabes —el cazador asintió—. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado. Y, si necesitas la aprobación de una figura paterna, te sugiero que pienses en Bobby. ¿Qué crees que te habría dicho si hubieras aparecido ante él con un chico?

Dean soltó un resoplido.

—A no ser que le distrajéramos de sus libros, no creo que le hubiera importado una mierda.

Bobby tenía una extraña manera de ver las cosas. O quizá era la manera correcta, a saber. La cuestión principal era si tenía que ver con el folclore, los monstruos o los hermanos Winchester. Más allá de eso, le daba todo bastante igual.

—Exacto —se sonrieron con complicidad—. Además, Castiel no es un hombre, solo tiene el cuerpo de uno. Y qué cuerpo…

Dean levantó los ojos al cielo. Apuró la copa y se sirvió más, intentando que sus acciones ocultaran su enrojecimiento. Supuso que no funcionó porqué Baby empezó a meterse con él mientras rellenaba su propio vaso.

—Venga, no me digas que no te has fijado. Es increíble que consiga estar sexy con esa enorme gabardina tapándole.

—Te estás pasando. —Le advirtió Dean sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se colara por las comisuras de sus labios.

—Así que te has fijado eh… ¿Y esa corbata a medio deshacer? No me dirás que no es una tentación constante. Me dan ganas de cogerla y obligarle a inclinarse y…

—¡Vale ya Baby! —Exclamó el cazador, con el rostro definitivamente enrojecido.

La mujer soltó otra de esas portentosas carcajadas suyas. ¿Cuánta gente podía decir que su coche se estaba riendo de ellos? David Hasselhoff, supuso. La ronca risa de Baby acabó por pegársele. Los dos se estaban riendo como locos, como los dos tontos que eran, como si estuvieran borrachos en algún bar de carretera; vale, quizá lo de borrachos se acercaba bastante a la realidad.

Cuando se les pasó la tontería, Baby volvió a apoyarle una mano en el hombro.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a confesarte?

El terror invadió a Dean durante un segundo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿En qué mundo podría corresponderme?

Baby pareció pensárselo un momento antes de contestar.

—Imagino que en cualquier mundo. Yo que sé Dean, solo soy un coche.


	5. Chapter 5

Una sonrisa se dibujaba aun en el rostro de Dean mientras se llevaba el whisky a los labios. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se reía sin tapujos.

—¿Dean?

La inesperada voz del ángel hizo que se atragantara, casi cómicamente. Estaba seguro que Baby se estaba aguantando la risa a su lado mientras él se atragantaba con la bebida. Cas dio un paso hacia adelante, preocupado, pero él levantó una mano. El ángel se quedó donde estaba.

—Vaya, qué oportuno. —Dijo Baby.

Dean le dirigió una mirada asesina, Cas frunció el ceño con aquella confusión tan típica en él.

Se había recuperado del susto y dio otro trago para suavizar su garganta, y para alargar el momento. No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Cas se le adelantó.

—Siento haber interrumpido.

¿Sería sarcasmo? El ángel había mejorado un poco sus habilidades sociales, pero el sarcasmo seguía siendo un recurso extraño en él.

—No interrumpes, Cas. —Dijo, en un intento de relajar la inexplicable tensión.

Se quedaron los tres callados. No había tenido éxito. Dean evitaba mirar al ángel. Sus ojos iban del vaso a la socarrona sonrisa de Baby. Al final, ella fue la que rompió el silencio.

—Bueno chicos, creo que voy a retirarme. Me da la sensación de que tenéis algo de lo que hablar.

El pánico, puro y duro, invadió a Dean. No, no, no, no, no. Acababa de darse cuenta de los sentimientos que el ángel despertaba en él. No estaba preparado para estar a solas con Cas. Para fingir que todo seguía igual. Para ser su amigo. Para compartir aquellas largas miradas sin tener ganas de abalanzarse sobre él.

Baby se había levantado y estaba a punto de estar fuera de su alcance. Su oportunidad de escapar se iba con ella. En cuanto estuvieran a solas sabía que no podría evitar las inocentes preguntas de Castiel. Ya oía su ronca voz "¿por qué estás sonrojado, Dean? ¿Estás enfermo?" No, no, no. No podía.

Casi sin darse cuenta, cogió a Baby por la muñeca cuando pasaba por su lado. Ella le miró con un interrogante en el rostro. Dean le devolvió una mirada suplicante y, sin palabras, su coche lo entendió todo. Otra sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de la maravillosa mujer antes de coger a Dean de la mano, guiñarle un ojo a Cas, y salir corriendo por la puerta arrastrando al cazador tras ella.

—¿Dean? —Volvió a oír al ángel tras él, su voz llena de confusión.

Baby era fuerte, lo arrastraba como si fuera un niño pequeño. Medio corrían por los pasillos del búnker, escapando de Cas, pero sin dirigirse a la salida. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Aquello parecía una película de adolescentes… y Dean no podía parar de sonreír. Se estaba divirtiendo. Se sentía vivo.

—¿Sabes que puede volar y atravesar paredes? —Le dijo a Baby entre trotes y sonrisas.

—Qué más da.

Abrieron la puerta que daba al baño grande del fondo y entraron con rapidez.

—¿Dean? ¿Qué estáis…?

—¡Ah! ¡Nos ha pillado!

Sin soltarle de la mano, Baby volvió a abrir la puerta y salieron corriendo, dejando a Cas allí con su confusión.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado a la mujer, pero Castiel ya estaba allí.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es rápido!

Baby cerró la puerta con Cas dentro y volvió a salir corriendo. Ya no arrastraba a Dean. El cazador se había metido de lleno en el juego y corría a su lado, aunque sin soltarla de la mano. Se sentía seguro, en casa, con ella corriendo por el búnker, su otra casa. El terror se había desvanecido de su corazón, sustituida por aquella alegría infantil que los cazadores experimentaban tan pocas veces en sus cortas vidas. Una ilusión que lo hacía sonreír como un tonto.

La escena se repitió unas cuantas veces más. A parte de las habitaciones de Sam y Jack, recorrieron el búnker entero. A cada puerta que abrían, Castiel estaba allí. Al principio, su rostro solo había mostrado confusión, pero el arrugado ceño del ángel mostraba ya un poco de molestia. Todos sabían que los acabaría atrapando, pero saberlo no hacía el juego menos divertido.

—¡Dean! —Consiguió decir Castiel antes de que Baby le cerrara la puerta en las narices por enésima vez.

—Maldita sea, es persistente este ángel tuyo.

Mierda. Se le habían vuelto a subir los colores. Menuda frase le había soltado. Siguió a Baby sin contestarle. No estaba muy seguro de si le habrían salido palabras o una estúpida risilla de… ¿de enamorado? Dios. No podía parar de sonreír.

Llegó a plantearse si su coche estaba maldito y él bajo su hechizo. Pero lo descartó rápidamente. Sabía que solo era una excusa que su entrenado y autodestructivo cerebro buscaba para escapar de sus sentimientos. Una mala y muy arraigada costumbre.

Acabaron encerrándose en la mazmorra del búnker y se giraron hacia la puerta, dando pasos cautelosos hacia atrás, esperando a que la puerta se abriera mostrando al ángel. Por el contrario, oyeron el distintivo sonido del pestillo al cerrarse. Y un segundo después, Castiel estaba detrás de ellos.

—Hola, Dean. Baby. —Dijo sencillamente a modo de saludo.

El cazador y el coche se giraron de nuevo lentamente. Una con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el otro con el calor subiéndole por el cuello hasta llegar a las mejillas.

—¿Dean? ¿Qué hacéis?

—Esto…

No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Miró a Baby buscando ayuda, pero la mujer se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. Le tocaba a él. Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por la cara en un intento de calmar su agitado corazón. La diversión se había acabado, volvía a estar tan nervioso como un adolescente. Dios…

Respiró hondo otra vez.

—Déjala salir, Cas.

El ángel pareció pensárselo un momento.

—¿Vas a volver a escaparte con ella?

Extraña manera de decirlo, pensó Dean. Pero negó con la cabeza sin darle más vueltas, aun incapaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Al fin, Cas se decidió. Se acercó a Baby y apoyó dos dedos en su frente con suavidad. La mujer aun tuvo tiempo de guiñarle uno de esos ojos maravillosamente grises antes de desaparecer.

Castiel se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido. La pregunta era evidente en su rostro, pero el ángel decidió hacerla igualmente.

—¿Por qué te escapabas de mí?

—Yo… no intentaba escapar. Era un juego Cas…

—¿Un juego? ¿Qué tipo de juego es ese?

—No lo sé. Uno tonto, supongo.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

El enfado en su voz consiguió que Dean se girara al fin. ¿Estaba enfadado de verdad? No creía que aquella tontería fuera a molestar al ángel. No de verdad, al menos.

—¿Por qué? —Se oyó antes de poder frenar su maldita lengua.

Fue el momento de Castiel de apartar la mirada, avergonzado. ¿Avergonzado? Un momento, pensó Dean, ¿aquello estaba pasando? La visión del acalorado ángel le perturbó de una manera que jamás habría creído posible.

Dios. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Podía ser?

Estaba tan metido en las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza que ya no se esperaba una respuesta de su amigo.

—Porqué no me ha gustado verte huyendo de mí… con ella, además.

Celos. Eso había dicho Baby.

¿Cas estaba celoso de su coche?

Mierda. Una sonrisa demasiado grande, demasiado brillante, demasiado esperanzadora, elevó las comisuras de sus labios hasta iluminarle el rostro. Cas estaba celoso…


	6. Chapter 6

Joder.

Cas estaba celoso.

Joder. Joder. Joder.

Carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta e intentando suavizar aquella sonrisa de gilipollas que tenía antes de que el ángel volviera la vista hacia él.

No podía estar seguro al cien por cien. Al fin y al cabo, Castiel era un ángel y sus emociones eran diferentes a las de los humanos; o eso creía Dean. Insistió una vez más.

—¿Por qué no te ha gustado verme salir corriendo con Baby?

Los hombros de Castiel bajaron como si de golpe y de repente hubiera empezado a llover solo encima de él. Lo había malinterpretado.

—Perdóname. No tengo ningún derecho exigirte nada. Por algo os dio mi Padre vuestro libre albedrío. Abriré la puerta.

No, no, no, no. Aquello no estaba yendo como Dean había pensado. Su mente era un barullo de reniegos gritando contra las paredes de su cráneo mientras veía cómo el ángel se tensaba, dispuesto a desaparecer.

—¡Espera!

Castiel se quedó en su sitio. No hubo aleteo. El ángel inclinó la cabeza intentando discernir el porqué de su grito.

—¿Qué ocurre, Dean? ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta Baby?

El cazador soltó un gruñido de frustración. Entre su incapacidad emocional y la torpeza social de Cas no avanzaban ni un paso. Se frotó la cara con las dos manos. Se sentía incapaz de confesarse como lo había hecho con Baby. Notaba las palabras atoradas en el fondo de su garganta, hiriéndole, quemándole, pero atascadas sin remedio. Soltó otro gruñido.

—¿Dean? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sintió su mano en el antebrazo. Sintió… sintió su palma exactamente dónde Castiel había dejado su marca. La marca de aquella divinidad arrastrando su alma. La marca del lazo que los había unido desde entonces.

Llevaba tanto tiempo enterrando sus sentimientos. Tantos años obviando las emociones que refulgían desde el fondo de sí mismo. En ése momento, le parecía increíble que hubiera conseguido separar todo aquello. Sin duda, un esfuerzo tremendo, teniendo en cuenta que el ángel había estado allí, a su lado, desde entonces.

Dios. Qué estúpido había sido. Cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado.

Soltó un suspiro contra sus manos antes de bajarlas lentamente. Cas estaba allí, frente a él, en su espacio personal, como siempre. Aquellos profundos ojos azules lo miraban con preocupación. Lo miraban a él, solo a él.

La tensión se mascaba en el silencio que los rodeaba. Uno de esos silencios que hacían levantar los ojos de Sam al cielo. Uno de esos silencios en los que no había palabras y, sin embargo, en los que Dean había evitado pensar en todo lo que decían.

Joder… ¿cómo podían ser unos ojos tan azules? Parecían prometer tormentas, mares embravecidos, cielos despejados, lagunas cristalinas…

El corazón de Dean se ensanchaba entre sus costillas. No sabía si podía mantener más aquella tensión o si, por el contrario, acabaría rompiéndose como una cuerda que soportaba demasiado peso y que lo arrastraría hasta la locura.

Los segundos pasaban sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Quietos como estatuas. Hasta que Cas le apretó suavemente el brazo. Aquello pareció despertarle de su ensimismamiento.

A la mierda. Pensó Dean.

A la puta mierda.

Frunció el ceño con preocupación. Si Cas se apartaba de él le rompería el corazón. Preferiría que le diera una paliza. Dean prefería lidiar con el dolor físico. Pero, en fin, fuera una cosa o la otra, al menos tendría el recuerdo de sus labios.

Agarró al ángel por el cuello de la gabardina; consiguiendo que una expresión de sorpresa se pintara en su rostro. Con la sensación de que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, se inclinó sobre él y le besó.

Durante unos segundos no pasó absolutamente nada. Cas se había quedado paralizado. No creía que fuera a darle una paliza, pero la rigidez de su amigo barrió sus esperanzas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Claro que no le había correspondido. Ya notaba las lágrimas quemándole los párpados.

Había sido bonito soñar durante un momento.

Empezó a separarse de él, relajando el agarre sobre la gabardina, y preparando inconscientemente alguna broma que le ayudara a salir del paso. Pero entonces, la mano que seguía apoyada en su antebrazo lo cogió con fuerza. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Un azul zafiro parecía atravesarle hasta el alma.

—Cas…

El aludido le rodeó la cintura con su otro brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus cuerpos chocaron antes de que el ángel volviera a besarle. Sus suaves labios buscándole, reclamando su atención. Dean se perdió en ellos. En algún momento, sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos se había refugiado en la nuca del otro mientras que la otra volvía a agarrar la gabardina con todas sus fuerzas.

El beso se alargó, se intensificó, se profundizó. En un maravilloso despiste, Castiel abrió los labios dándole a Dean la entrada que necesitaba. Su lengua buscó la del ángel, exploró su boca y sus labios hasta arrancarle un excitante gemido.

Las manos de Dean cobraron vida ante aquél sonido. Acariciaron el cuello del ángel y subieron hasta poder pasar los dedos por su desmadejado cabello. Era suave, Dios, tan suave… Sus manos volvieron a bajar hasta posarse en las mejillas de Cas.

El beso se ralentizó hasta que se separaron y unieron sus frentes. Seguían con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar el aliento. Rojos como dos tomates, aun tan estrechamente apretados que parecían a punto de desaparecer el uno en el otro. Dean tenía la boca entreabierta incapaz de hilar un solo pensamiento.

—¿Dean?

El cazador abrió los ojos. Castiel lo miraba suplicante. Pedía respuestas a preguntas que no habría sabido formular. Dean pasó los dedos por aquellos cabellos negro azabache.

—Cas… llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto.

Una tímida sonrisa se elevó en las comisuras de los labios del ángel.

—No tanto como yo, Dean.

Su voz, aquella voz oxidada y profunda, le atravesó el espinazo como una descarga eléctrica. Su corazón respiraba con dificultad. Una gran carga había desaparecido de sus hombros. Una carga que nunca antes había notado allí y que, sin embargo, lo había aplastado desde que había salido del infierno.

Un susurro de desaprobación resonó en su mente, una voz que se parecía demasiado a la de su padre. Frunció un poco el ceño, pero en seguida pensó en Bobby, pensó en lo que le había dicho Baby. La mujer tenía razón. Parecía ser que siempre tenía razón. Tampoco esperaba menos de su maravilloso coche.


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Por qué estará esto cerrado? —Era la inconfundible voz de Sam.

—Yo no he sido. —Y ahí estaba Jack.

Dean levantó los ojos al cielo con exasperación. Su querido hermano, siempre tan oportuno. Le dio un último y casto beso a su ángel antes de separarse de él. Cas no puso buena cara, lo cual le hinchó el corazón de un sentimiento al que no estaba preparado para poner nombre. Sin embargo, bajó su mano hasta la de Cas y entrelazó sus dedos.

—¿Dean? —Preguntó Sam al abrir la puerta.

Jack sacó la cabeza por el marco con curiosidad y les sonrió tan inocentemente como siempre. Dean pudo ver el momento en el que los ojos de Sam se fijaron en sus manos, vio como se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y vio… una gran sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos.

—Ya era hora.

Dean lo atravesó con la mirada.

—¿Ya era hora de qué? —Preguntó Jack consiguiendo que el gigante de su hermano se doblara sobre sí mismo de la carcajada que le había entrado—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos Jack, déjale, está mal de la cabeza.

Y, dicho aquello, Dean salió de la habitación empujando a Jack con una mano y arrastrando a Castiel tras él con la otra. Aun oía la risa de Sam cuando llegaron a la cocina.

—¡Bueno! Parece que todo ha salido a pedir de boca.

El ronroneo mecánico de la voz de Baby les sorprendió un poco a todos. La mujer estaba sentada en la encimera de la isla de la cocina, balanceando las piernas y bebiéndose su whisky más caro.

—Baby… —No supo cómo continuar. ¿Debía darle las gracias?

Ahorrándole las palabras, la mujer le cortó bajando de la encimera.

—Parece que mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho. —Le guiñó un ojo a Dean.

Aquello sonaba demasiado a despedida para su gusto.

—¿Vas a irte? —Preguntó Jack con un tono triste.

Al parecer su coche se los había camelado a todos. Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en sus labios. Baby se había acercado a Jack, apoyándole una de sus fuertes manos en la mejilla para consolarle.

—Nunca me iré, niño. Siempre he estado con vosotros y si Dean sigue cuidándome como hasta ahora, siempre lo estaré.

El crío asintió una vez, recuperando parte de su expresión infantil. Sam había aparecido y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Entonces, Baby se acercó al cazador y al ángel que seguían cogidos de la mano. Los miró con cariño, pero en su voz se adivinaba la burla.

—Sois dos cabezas huecas. Desde el momento en que éste maravilloso culo emplumado se sentó en mis asientos supe que estabais destinados. No destinados rollo Dios lo ha ordenado. Vuestro lazo es lo que os ha unido, pese a las dificultades, pese a las desavenencias, pese a los enfados y discusiones. Nunca se ha roto. Y ahora es más fuerte que nunca.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Baby les estaba dando su bendición. Y, por raro que fuera, Dean se alegraba de que aquella figura casi maternal se la diera. Era lo más parecido a recibir el beneplácito de alguno de sus padres.

Cas no dijo nada, pero le apretó la mano con suavidad. Dios… aquello era demasiado. Demasiados sentimientos. Carraspeó para intentar que el nudo de emoción que se había instalado en su garganta no le delatara.

—Venga, venga. Que no hay para tanto.

—¡Ja! —Gritó Sam tras él.

—Cállate, Sammy. —Le dijo, lanzándole una mirada de odio.

La portentosa carcajada de Baby resonó por todo el búnker. Un sonido al que ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar.

—Os lo digo, estáis mal de la cabeza. Pero me habéis dado una vida que ningún otro coche habría podido soñar. Gracias. ¿Jack? Creo que es el momento de que vuelva a tener cuatro ruedas.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Sam, ofreciendo algo que nadie se había atrevido a ofrecer.

Baby le sonrió con confianza.

—Me gusta esta forma. De verdad que sí. Y ha sido genial poder hablar con vosotros, poder veros desde este ángulo. Poder comprobar lo mucho que habéis crecido. Pero no podría quedarme así para siempre. Soy un coche. No estoy hecha para esto.

Sam asintió. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó entre sus largos brazos.

—Gracias por cuidar de nosotros. —Ella le palmeó la espalda antes de separarse.

Castiel fue el siguiente. Abandonó la mano de Dean, lo cual le dejó extrañamente vacío, y se acercó a la mujer con aquella incomodidad tan típica en él. Ella cortó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó con fuerza y familiaridad.

—Cuida de él, ¿vale? —Cas asintió— Y si le haces daño, bueno ya sabes, volveré y te mataré.

El ángel se separó de ella lentamente. La mujer le guiñó un ojo como si estuviera de broma mientras Dean elevaba los ojos al cielo. ¿En serio acababa de amenazarle cómo hacían los padres con los novios o novias de sus hijos adolescentes? El cazador le dirigió una mirada a Cas para calmarle, pero el ángel parecía haberse tomado en serio la amenaza porqué mostraba una expresión que rozaba con el miedo; lo cual le había visto contadas veces.

Era su turno.

Se acercó a Baby y se abrazaron con cariño.

—Creo que te voy a echar de menos.

—Menuda estupidez. Voy a estar en el garaje.

—Ya, pero no es lo mismo.

—Siempre has hablado conmigo, Dean. ¿Qué va a tener de diferente?

Tenía razón. Otra vez.

Dean sonrió en su hombro. No quería volver a decirlo, pero sí, la echaría de menos. Mierda. Era la segunda vez ese día que notaba las lágrimas agolpándose tras sus párpados. No quería llorar. No le gustaba llorar. Menos delante de Sam.

—Venga, va.

Baby le palmeó en la espalda como hacía él con su hermano pequeño cuando el momento se alargaba demasiado. Era la hora. La mujer le dedicó una última gran sonrisa antes de saludarles a todos con la mano por última vez. Finalmente, le pasó un brazo por los hombros al crío y le guió fuera de la cocina, hacia las escaleras que llevaban al garaje.

Y así, tal y como había aparecido, se fue.

Jack regresó al cabo de poco.

—Ya está.

Pareció que todos volvían a respirar al unísono. Hubo un momento de silencio, como para recuperarse de la despedida, en el que Cas volvió a unir sus manos.

—Así que, vosotros dos…

—Cállate Sam.

Dean salió de la cocina evitando mirar demasiado de cerca la gran y estúpida sonrisa de su hermano y arrastrando a Cas tras de sí.

—¿Dean?

—¿Mm?

—Dean, ¿dónde vamos?

El cazador se paró en medio del pasillo. Se giró y miró a los ojos de su ángel. Aquellos maravillosos ojos azules. Le sonrió coqueto, se acercó a él con lentitud. Podía ver las pupilas de Cas dilatándose. Se inclinó al lado de su mejilla para poder susurrarle al oído rozando sus labios en su oreja.

—Vamos a mi cuarto.

FIN.

_Hasta aquí mi pequeña aportación a los fanfics de Baby!humana. Espero que os haya gustado. Para mí, hacerla una mujer fuerte era esencial, porqué al fin y al cabo es un muscle car de esos americanos, y quería que se reflejara también en esta forma; por ejemplo, los ojos grises son por el parachoques. En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! _

_Dejadme en comentarios lo que os ha parecido o si habríais hecho algo diferente! Muchas gracias!_


End file.
